highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 11 (Season 3, BorN)
"I will fight!" is the eleventh episode of the third season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on June 13, 2015. Summary Issei voices out his intention to meet Vali while Rossweisse tries to dissuade him from doing so due to Vali being a part of the Khaos Brigade. Sirzechs and Ajuka also explain the effect of Khaos Brigade's attack on the Underworld and the potential effect it might cause to the Devil society entirely. Issei, however, refutes back saying that he understands Sirzechs' position as a Satan but Rias is important to him therefore he is willing to risk anything to save her. Azazel then gives out a suggestion to those present, telling them to push the blame to the Fallen Angels, specifically himself should the the worst case scenario happen by saying that Issei quits as a Devil, much to their surprise. While the others question the liability of Azazel's suggestion, Azazel replies back saying that is for the worst case scenario, should they succeed in saving Rias, then the bad situation can be averted. Despite Azazel's suggestion, Issei strongly declares to Sirzechs that he won't quit as a Devil and will take any punishment deriving from his crime. His friends immediately come to back him up saying that they too are willing to abandon everything to save their master. Finally giving in, Sirzechs decides to leave Rias' rescue to Issei and his friends. At the same time, Ajuka does some adjustment to Issei. Issei and Koneko are later seen in the destroyed old school building of Kuoh Academy, waiting for Kuroka to come while their friends wait back at the Hyoudou Residence with a transportation circle ready in case of an emergency. Kuroka eventually arrives and demands her sister, Shirone, back as a term for meeting Vali. Issei immediately rejects and tries to ask for another way begging Kuroka who is ready to leave. Irritated by Issei's persistence, Kuroka ask Vali out to deal with Issei personally, revealing that Vali, Arthur and Bikou have been watching from the start. Issei proceeds to beg Vali to help him reach the Dimensional Gap but is tested by Vali who questions Issei on what Issei will do if he rejects. In response, Issei summons out his Boosted Gear, claiming that he'll use force if needed. Vali further tests Issei telling him those involved with the Red and White Dragon never live a decent life, claiming that it is fate. Issei, in response, tells Vali he doesn't care and will change that fate if he has too. Pleased with his rival's answer and determination, Vali tells Issei the settlement of their battle will only occur after Issei becomes stronger, not wanting to lose his fun in fighting Issei too early. Vali then gives the order to Arthur who reveals his family's prised treasure the Holy King Sword, Collbrande, and it's ability to control and cut through dimensions. With Vali agreeing to guide them to the Dimensional Gap, Issei and his friends gather at the old school building. Before leaving, Azazel hands the Down Fall Dragon Spear to Asia, saying that it will protect her when needed. Arthur then makes the preparation for them to enter the Dimensional Gap while Rossweisse and Irina look on. With the preparation complete, Arthur cuts through the dimension and brings the Occult Research Club members to the Dimensional Gap and gives out a brief explanation on the field he created and Dimensional Gap before heading back to his teammates. While the Occult Research Club contemplate over how to find Rias, Akeno and Yuuto manage to reach the answer to Arthur's prior explanation, as Rias appears in front of her servants. Happy to see Rias again, Asia tries to approach her until Akeno notices Rias trying to attack Asia and rescues her in time. Shocked with Rias' sudden action, Rias continues her attack. Left with no option, the team decides to supress Rias first for her safety. In retaliation, Rias releases a powerful surge of Power of Destruction, deflecting all of their attacks at the same time. Surprised at the power Rias displayed, Akeno explains the concept to Rias' powers. Issei then begs Rias to stop as Koneko notices Rias responding to their voices. They immediately start talking to Rias trying to bring her back to her senses and successfully reached her until the cursed fragment of the Scale Mail took over Rias' body, donning a female version of the Scale Mail on Rias. With Rias fully taken over, she starts attacking her friends fiercely. With no options left, Akeno begs Issei to rescue Rias by fighting her as he is the only person capable of doing so. Initially refusing to do so, Issei eventually complies after his friends persuade him to fight Rias in order to rescue her. Casting his doubts aside, Issei enters his Balance Breaker, and proceeds to battle Rias as their clash destroys the field created by Arthur forcing the others to return to the human world while Rias and Issei continue their battle. Stats Original airdate: June 13, 2015 Written by: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters Important Notes Quotes Trivia Miscellaneous Trivia * Events in this episode don't happen in the Light Novels and is anime-original, but does indeed incorporate a few key moments from it. ** Ajuka alters Issei's Evil Pieces that would allowed him to achieve Illegal Move Triaina just as in the Volume 8 story, The Fun Gremory Family. ** Azazel handing Asia his Downfall Dragon Spear is a foreshadow to when she formed a contract with Fafnir in Volume 14. ** Rias donning her own variation of the Boosted Gear Scale Mail armor is another foreshadow to when she accesses Crimson Extinct Dragonar in Volume 19. External Links Navigation Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media